


It started with a click

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feelings, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, and i oop, i have a nice story in mind but the first chapter turned out to be porn, kinda porn ups, online chatting, probably angst later on, slow build up, tags will probably grow, unsure feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: After many awkward dates and unlucky encounters Kagami decides the download a dating app and try the online world for satisfying his needs.Everything goes fine, but nothing too exciting happens until he meets one user.They start chatting, but the feelings are developing quicker than he originally anticipated.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/ OC, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/ OC, not quite decided yet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. You've got a new message

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!^^
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for mistakes.
> 
> I don't own KnB, if I did Aokaga would have been canon ┐('～`;)┌ 
> 
> ~more notes at the end

It was hard being a gay man in Japan, sure compared to the old times it is _way_ easier, but the actual, physical dating is still tough, especially if you have appearance like Kagami Taiga has.

It’s not like that he is not attractive, no Kagami knows he is actually quite good looking, he is just..intimidating. With his massive built and forky eyebrows Kagami looks like he could be the next mafia boss in the city, meanwhile the truth couldn’t be further away. Okay, he might be big mouthed, short tempered and fierce, but he is a good guy. Kagami likes to hum while cooking delicious meals, making extra portions for his colleagues and friends, and he likes to do the house chores – which is kind of obligatory for him as he lives alone- he likes to cuddle and watch a good movie or sports in the TV, and lastly – but most importantly- he just _loves_ to play basketball. Sounds like a fun guy right?

Well yeah, but so far he didn’t have enough dates with anyone who could actually get to know him. They were scared away by his enormous appetite – last time to be specific, he ordered 15 burgers when the guy said he is sorry but that just not human and excused himself quickly from the date- or they got offended by his witty remarks, but that is just his style.

Kagami was mad at himself sometimes, and wishing that why he couldn’t at least be bisexual, then he would have twice as much opportunity, and girls were clearly more interested in him than guys anyway. Unfortunately, he was never really attracted to females. Sure, he checked out a pretty girl, and could appreciate the female beauty, but that is it, nothing more than that.

So these events and past awkward encounters made Kagami download the app TopNotch Dating. It was the mixture of Tinder – well in his case Grinder- and Snapchat.   
You could visit the profiles, but they would only show avatar pictures to keep everything anonym and short description of the user, which they wrote of themselves. If you felt like you are interested in the person, you could add their username, and if they added you back then the chat starts.   
The chart part is similar to Snapchat, you could either send a photo available for maximum 15 second limited of time or write a short message, also disappearing after reading. Of course, if you felt like you could change the setting so the text and pictures are temporary, but it wasn’t the point of the app.

It is pretty much a hook up and sext app. You have to only reveal yourself if you feel like and maybe want to get to know someone actually, other than that, feel free to send as many erotic pictures of your private parts as you want.

Kagami knew it’s not the best choice to get laid, of course, he would prefer actual dates, and sex – oh damn, when was the last time he had like a good fuck- but he was needy and this seemed the fastest and safest option.

He would add people and sometimes with smaller and bigger luck he would exchange steamy pictures. He usually likes to send pictures of his abs and V line as teasing, then slowly sending more and more daring pictures, if he also likes what he sees in return and gets in the mood, he would send picture of his manhood, or even short video clip of rubbing himself up and down.   
One time when he was really horny, and his partner was also pretty hot, he sent a video of him as he ejaculated, his warm sperm dripping on his tanned abs, that’s the most he has ever done, and after that he felt like a slut. Whatever he did, he would never show his face or send a selfie, showing himself from only under the neck. Not like he knows many gay people in his real life, but he just doesn’t need that risk.

The app was working fine for Kagami, he had some fun nights, but nothing extraordinary so far, every time he chatted with someone, he would delete them the next day and not contact them again.

On this specific night Taiga was watching TV after a long day at the station. He works as a firefighter and thanks to the season with the temperature rising again, they have more and more wildfires each day. He had to go to three different locations to stop the fire, two out of the three times the fire started because some bastard carelessly tossed their finished cigarette to the vegetation and it would catch fire on some dry spots. Kagami is not the one to hate anyone, but if he had to name anyone, it would be those careless smokers. Just thinking about it the red haired twitched his eyebrows in anger and let out a small sigh. He spaced out for 10 minutes, looking at this screen but not adapting anything from it when he decided it’s probably time to go to bed.

After a warm and nice shower Kagami changed into his pj pants- fat cartoon tigers doing activities on it, one tiger eating, the other sleeping another one singing- and an old T-shirt still from high school and went to bed. As he laid down in his king size bed, Kagami checked his phone for the last time of the day, when he got a notification.

_[ TopNotch Dating ] blagicpanther has added you!_

Kagami was debating, he is pretty tired and had a long day, but one quickie should fit into his time. And anyway, it is known fact, people sleep better after masturbation. With that, he tapped on the notification, which brought him to blagicpanther’s profile. Not surprisingly, his avatar was a cartoon panther, but it had such a smug face- Kagami wondered who would draw an animal with such a jerk expression, but he let it be- he scrolled down the profile to find blagicpanther short introduction.

_I’m the best; guarantee you a good time ;)_

Kagami was not sure if he liked that or not, okay he knows it is basically a sexting app, but that description is just way too cocky and not needed..still within five second he hit the request accepted button, so now they could send each other messages.

Taiga was thinking if he should send a snap to blagicphanter to start the conversation, but maybe he got the request hours ago and other is not online anymore. He didn’t need to think too long, because he got another notification.

_Blagicphanter has sent you a picture!_

Kagami opened it and let out a small gasp. Although the picture was only seen for 15 seconds, it already started working up his body. Blagicpanther sent a snap of his marvelously worked out chocolate abs, his black sweatpants slightly pulled down, letting a peak of his V line.

Taiga could appreciate a toned man, they were clearly his type. He tried to be open for everyone, coming in any shape or form, but always caught himself lurking at athletic men. Even at high school, he had some troubled moment during playing basketball as he was in direct contact with his teammates or opponents while their bodies was touching against each other as they jumped for the ball or try to defend on the other. Not naming anyone, but there was one specific person; he had to hold himself back to calm down the most.

Kagami was mad at himself for having too much dinner, he wanted to send back a picture of his chiseled abs, but they were not in their best shape at the end of the day, and especially after 3 servings of curry. With playing with the angles and a lot of sucking in his stomach, he managed to take a pretty good picture and sent it to the panther, good thing his face is not showing on the picture, he looks like those 15 years old who sucks the air in so much they couldn’t hold in their breath for more than 10 seconds without fainting.

_Blagicpanther has sent you a picture!_

Came the immediate response, Kagami eagerly opened the message holding back his breath. Panther was not playing any games, the red haired was welcomed with the image of a big, tan, cock. Taiga gulped as he looked at the photo, he would sure know how to play with it, if he had the chance to feel it in real life. He could feel his own dick in his boxers throbbing, almost screaming for touches and being taken care of. He pulled down his boxers and pants with the same movement and stroked himself a few times before sending the response picture of his own erection.

Again, within a minute his phone vibrated letting him know Blagicpanther has sent him something, by the color of the notification Kagami knew it was a video. Not wasting any time, he unlocked his phone and went to open the message. Blagicpanther was standing on his knees, it was placed a bit far away from him, so his torso and strong chest was also in the frame – Kagami had never seen such a beautiful body, he just want to go and suck on those nipples, and lick those chocolate abs – Blagicpanther took out some lube and poured a generous amount onto his dick massaging the substance to his skin, the rubbing making all those wet sounds, as his tacky hands were handling his penis.

Kagami wanted to cry out loud, he hasn’t been this horny since God knows when, or he wasn’t even sure if he was ever indeed this horny in his lifetime and please these are just videos! He just wanted to risk it all, and tell the man to name the location, he will be there immediately, wherever he might live. Kagami shook himself and try to calm down, which was impossible with him watching the looping video of panther pleasing himself.

Although Kagami is a top, he couldn’t help himself just imagining those dark hands on his hip, that tanned, beautiful cock entering him. He grabbed his own lube from his night stand and poured some to his fingers. Firstly, playing with his anus ring, he started to care around his hole, slowly pushing one finger inside, meanwhile with his left arm trying to get a good shot of it, but it is pretty hard. He finally understood why professional porn movies have a whole filming crew. He found the video satisfying enough and sent it to the Blagicpanther, now the response didn’t come fast unlike the previous ones, so in the waiting time he used to fingers to play with himself.

He hissed, Kagami wasn’t used to this feeling, usually he was in someone else, but the more he caressed himself the more he wished the panther was actually behind him and fuck him. Preferably hard. With his other hand Kagami simultaneously was jacking himself off, one hand inside him and the other rubbing his dick, he felt like he unlocked some kind of new achievement he didn’t know of before. He was jerking faster and faster, when his phone started aggressively buzzing.

Kagami checked the screen and it was three video from Blagicpanther. Taiga laid back down on his back, with his left hand holding the phone, the right one still moving up and down in his cock.

He opened the message and it was the Panther moaning in a deep voice, strong tan hands stroking his erection. ‘ Hmmm, your ass is so hot ‘ said the Panther, his voice gave Kagami shivers, it was husky and full of erotic, he could listen to it all day ‘ You are so hot ‘ panted the male as he started move his hands in a faster rhythm ‘ I wanna fuck you so bad’ .

Kagami could barely maintain himself, he was also working faster as he was watching the video, his eyes glued to the screen as he watched the Panther’s body and dick, he wanted him so bad. The Blagicpanther started to thrust his hips, fucking his own. Kagami was listening to the sloppy voices as the other male’s dick is touching its hand, sometimes he could hear the panther’s deep moans. The tanned man in the video was working even harder and faster than before, his torso stiffened, the dark hands were moving up and down rapidly, he let out   
‘Ahhh fuckk’ moan as he reached his limit and ejaculated into a tissue the Panther quickly grabbed.

And with that the video ended, there was no more.

Kagami put down his phone, closed his eyes and from memory tried picture the Panthers movement as he was jacking himself of. Kagami licked his fingers and with his left hand he was playing with his nipple, pinching and twisting it, the right hand moving on his dick rapidly. He remembered the beautiful chest of the man, the long torso, the chocolate abs, and his large, strong dick, and that husky, raspy voice which was telling him that he wants to fuck him so bad.

Kagami’s hip moved up from the bed, his toes stiffened and he let out a whine as he came on his stomach, he felt electricity go through his body as he ejaculated.

Taiga was panting in the dark room in his bed, as he felt the warm sperm sitting on his stomach, it was quite an amount, not the usual, he might have to shower again.

But for sure, he won’t need lullaby for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, chapter two.~
> 
> English is my second language so sorry for mistakes.

After that remarkable night it was the first time Kagami didn’t delete the contact he had _chatted_ with, not only that, Kagami and Blagicpanther had even more steamy nights like that, and all of them were magical like the first one.

It almost became a routine for him, he knew on Mondays, Wednesdays and on Sundays around 10 pm he will receive a provoking but very hot picture from the other male, implying that he wants to play with him, and Kagami went for it. After each time, when he was back to his normal self – and not guided by his hormones- he felt guilty and dirty, just thinking about the pictures and videos he sent to a complete stranger made him shiver, if Kuroko would know about it, he would sure get some disapproval looks and a killer poke to his rib.

One day Kagami woke up around 10 am on his day off, he stretched on his king size bed, rubbed his right eye – with maybe more force than necessary- and grabbed his phone from his bed stand which was blinking aggressively letting him know he got a message.

Kagami is not the one to get morning messages usually, his friend Kuroko is working today, and since he is a kindergarten teacher he surely doesn’t have the time to chat on his phone, while looking after the kids. Once in a while Kagami would go to visit Kuroko during his work, but every time he spent there more than 1 hour, he gained even more respect toward his small friend. He couldn’t do it every day, those kids are so needy and full of energy, thanks to Kagami’s tall figure they always want to play piggyback with him, or ask him to throw them in the air then catch them. Which is fine, once or twice, but kind of tiring if twenty young kids screaming ‘ Me! My turn next!!!!’ and if you don’t do as they wish, they throw a tantrum. A big and ugly one.

So with that Kagami grabbed his phone, with a swipe unlocked his screen and when he saw the name pulled up his eyebrow. The message was from Blagicpanther, which was weird for more than one reason.

Firstly, it was a text. They don’t text; they have only sent pictures, videos or even once a small voicemail, although that one doesn’t count, since it was only ten second of moaning. Secondly, it is the morning. They only talk at nights for obvious ~~fapping~~ reasons.

Kagami was thinking, it is his day off, so technically he has the time to have one round with Blagicpanther, and he only has to do some errands later on. But on the other hand Kagami didn’t feel too horny at the moment, he was never really a morning-wood type of guy, he much prefers his action at night before sleep, although, he is pretty sure he would get into the mood pretty easily by the other male’s videos and photos.

But mostly he was the most curious about the text. If Blagicpanther wanna have some of him, he only send a picture, which to Kagami replies with a picture or video, other than complementing each other’s body, they haven’t talked about anything else.

His curiosity won, and with one movement he opened the message.

_[ Blagicpanther ] : Yo, u play smth? I’m bored._

Kagami left out a small chuckle, he was all getting worried and over thinking scenarios, when this idiot just want to play. Probably and online game, Kagami thought, although the other male didn’t specify.

_[EyeofTiger] : I like NBA 2K19, u have it?_

Yes, that is Kagami’s username on the app, some of his friends like to call him Tiger mockingly and Kagami decided to go with it, at least it’s one of those username that is never taken, and he happened to watch Rocky while registering for the app so the music just went too perfect with everything.

_[Blagicpanther]: Yeah, I have the same name there, add me._

And so did Kagami. Taiga knew he was good at the game, it’s a bit awkward to admit but he was obsessed with it. Actually everything with basketball, it started way back in America when he spent his childhood there. Somehow he immediately had that click with basketball, and quickly he became pretty darn good at it. First, he was cocky and wanted use his force and ability to jump higher than everyone else on the court, but then he had to realize  
\- especially after meeting Kuroko- that is a team game, and it is actually way more fun if play with your teammates instead of carrying them.

He even played with the thought of going back to America, and play professionally at the NBA, but he was afraid he would lose the love he has for basketball if it was a must, if he got paid for it, so Kagami kept is as a hobby. He couldn’t actually play too much nowadays because his fire fighter job kept him busy and psychically tired, but every time he had a day off or empty weekends he went to the court nearby his apartment.

And until then he was playing basketball online, mostly with one of his favorites the official NBA game, so kicked Blagicpanther butt badly in their match. His team won against 112-58, but he had much fun. Kagami’s phone was buzzing the whole time, Blagicpanther messaging and calling him names, a cheater, or when he actually scored he sent some cocky ‘I’m the best’ blablabla text. But Kagami knew it was in all good sport, and he actually liked the bickering.

After this game the two of them started chatting casually too, not only looking for the other’s company at night -of course they still had _those_ conversations too- but now they would talk about everyday topic as well like if they have seen the latest NBA game or that new lame action movie which came out in the cinema, what they had for lunch that day or how tiring their day was.

They were getting closer and Kagami’s face lit up in joy every time he got a new message from him, this kind of chatting had been going on between them for about 2 weeks even so Kagami still didn’t know anything about him. He had no idea of Blagicpanther’s real name, age, which city he might live in, he didn’t know the others job neither, the only information he assumed that panther also had a tiring, probably psychical job, he has never seen a selfie of him. Sometimes Kagami was curious about the panther’s face, but since the other guy never asked any personal information about him neither he let it be up to his imagination.

Actually he didn’t mind, there was something exciting about having a mysterious – and online- lover. Lately Blagicpanther was calling him ‘babe’ in the text, which first made him really uncomfortable but he quickly grew to love it, he never got nicknamed like that before.

Since their texting Kagami was basically glued to his phone what Kuroko mentioned to his friend and tried to get out some information about Kagami’s texting partner with no luck whatsoever.

X

It was a semi-hot Sunday morning and Kagami had plans for this day, which now he didn’t want to do at all. Weeks ago he met Aomine at Maji’s burger and back then they agreed that they will play one-on-one, and since both of them are relatively busy the date they choose happened to be 3 weeks later, so today.

It’s not like Kagami doesn’t like to play ball with Aomine, hell, since their high school years it is _still_ one of the most exciting activity for Kagami, but right now he just want to stay home, play some online matches with his online lover and later on getting to the steamy mood together.

The red haired thought of not going, after all it’s Aomine, he must have forgotten about it and since then they haven’t even texted to reassure that they will indeed meet up and play, but then Kagami felt guilty. At least if Kagami goes and Aomine doesn’t show up, he can later torture the blue haired about it and can call him a dick – that Kagami will do anyway without any specific reason-.

After a short walk Kagami arrived to the court near his apartment, the temperature was so humid, just from the walk the red haired back was full of sweat. As expected Aomine was not there on time, every time they had meet up he managed to be at least 15 minutes late, Kagami didn’t even know why he still tried to arrive on time at this point.

He tossed down his sport bag next to the empty bench, grabbed his ball and starting shooting three pointers, well more like he tried to. It was Midorima’s specialty and as much as he would never admit to Midorima, Kagami thought it was pretty cool how in high school the green haired could shoot that precisely.

He was so into it Kagami didn’t even notice a voice was calling him, but for the ‘ Oi, Bakagami’ he finally snapped out of his zone.

‘ Yo, Aomine’ greeted Kagami the blue haired ‘ Late as always’ and with that Kagami shoot the ball which went right into the ring.

‘I let you warm up before I beat you’ smirked Aomine as he jogged to get the ball ‘ Are you ready?’

‘Bring it on’ smiled Kagami at him.

And they were playing just like every time they play against each other. Their eyes following the other’s movement, their body basically mashed together as one of them try to block the other’s shoot, the joy when they score and the mad groan when they get a point in return, but none of them gives up and without wasting any second they are back in the game giving their best.

The two males were still very much into their game ignoring all surroundings when a big wet drop fell on Kagami’s nose.

‘Ew, Ahomine you spitted on me’ said the red haired giving the other a killer look.

‘What? Are you stupid?’ asked Aomine very much offended ‘ Look up, it’s raining you idiot’.

Kagami looked up and to his surprise the sky was almost back and with each second the rain became more and heavier, so that’s why it was so humid earlier. ‘I guess game over then’

‘Yeah ‘ said Aomine as he was putting on his oversized hoodie, not very efficient in the rain ‘I won again, tho’

‘ Shut up!’ barked Kagami at him ‘ I will get you surely next time!’ Kagami looked at his phone for the first time in hours, surprisingly there were no new messages from Blagicpanther…he must be busy as well, then he looked at the time and realized Aomine won’t have his next train in 2 hours ‘ Hey, Aho. You wanna come over? I will give you dry clothes. ‘

Aomine clearly wanted to say no first but as he felt the disgustingly wet clothes on him he just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a more chill chapter I wanted to build up Kagami and his texter's relationship, also Aomine has showed up too.  
>  (ﾉ´ з `)ノ
> 
> Hope you like it:)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeeeeeeeeeah .
> 
> I don't really write smut or porn ever, and I have actually a story line in my head, but I guess the late night lonely hours got me on a different feeling (¬‿¬ ) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
> 
> Anyway, I don't think in the following chapters will be this much smut - unless y'all want me too - hopefully I can keep on posting and I won't have a block.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, any kudo or comment is really greatly appreciated (´• ω •`) ♡


End file.
